Connor's Great Quoting Adventures!
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: Connor Stoll, being the brilliant person that he is, enjoys using quotes he found online. The rest of camp is not happy about this. Follow Connor and the rest of camp half blood as this demigod annoys the Hades out of everyone, getting into some trouble in the process.
1. Chapter 1

"Connor Stoll!" Annabeth Chase yelled in the ear of the young son of Hermes. "You were supposed to show up to archery half an hour ago! Do you know how much time we spent trying to find you? We thought you had been kidnapped or attacked or worse! And this whole time you've been in your cabin eating a pancake! Where did you even get that?"  
Connor ignored to daughter of Athena's rant. He continued to eat his pancake keeping his face completely blank.  
"Connor!" Annabeth waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you ok? Why aren't you answering me?" She sounded like she was beginning to get a bit worried. 'I guess she does care' Connor thought happily.  
After a few minuets Annabeth was nearly freaking out. That's when Connor decided to drop the act. H burst out laughing and Annabeth glared at him.  
"You compleat idiot! How could you do that? I was freaking out! Here's an even better question, why the Hades did you do that?"  
Connor looked straight at her and said one thing. "It takes fewer muscles to smile than to frown... and fewer still to ignore someone completely." Then he grinned and went back to eating his pancake.

* * *

sorry it's so short. But I suppose that's what happened when I try to wrote two hours past when I was suptossed to go to go to bed on a school night.

peace


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place before the lightning thief And before Luke was working for Kronos.**

* * *

The newscaster is the person who says "Good evening" and then tells you why it's not.

Connor was watching tv with his older brother Luke.  
"I can not believe people actually watch this." Luke said looking at the television. "Don't normal people know how to use silverware? Just because she doesn't know how to be a princess doesn't mean she doesn't know how to be a normal human being."  
"I don't know Luke." Connor joked "I'm pretty sure some people here don't know how to use it."  
Luke rolled his eyes and grinned "yeah. Mainly you"  
"Hey!" Connor said "I can use silverware!"  
"Dude, I'm joking"  
Connor glared at the tv making a disgusted face "can we change this? It's stupid."  
Luke nodded and changed the channel. The news came on. "Lets leave this. Maybe we can find out what's going on outside of camp."  
The newscaster came on the screen. "Good evening. Tonight we have the breaking news of wildfires spreading across California. Then we will go to the storm center to find out the details of a hurricane that may be coming up the east coast. All coming up after these messages." A car commercial came on and Luke turned the volume down.  
"You know what I don't get?" Connor said "why they say good evening. Yeah it would make sense if they told us anything good but it's all bad news. Pretty much what they do is say good evening then tell us why it's not. It's stupid!"  
Luke opened his mouth to agree but heard a noise. "Someone's coming!" He whispered, turning off the tv and throwing a blanket over it. "Hide!"  
Connor slid under a bed and Luke ducked behind the couch. The door opened and light shined in. The two sons of Hermes heard the clip clop of horse hooves as Chiron walked into the cabin.  
"That's odd." They heard him say to himself. "I could have sworn I heard voices in here." A few seconds later he trotted out.  
Both boys came out of there hiding places. Phase one of operation sneak tv into cabin had been a success!

what did you think? Ounce again sorry bout any spelling or grammer issues. That's what I get for doing it at 11:45. Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for quotes.

peace!


	3. Chapter 3

How can you make sure you never miss your target? Shoot first, and whatever you hit, call it the target.

Connor, Travis, and Mitchell were in the middle of archery practice when Mitchell did the unthinkable. He said he was better at archery than Connor. That was a horrible idea.

Travis shook his head at the son of Aphrodite. "Dude, your an idiot."

Mitchell ignored that and proceeded to shoot the arrow at the spot he had said was his target. "Your turn" he said handing the bow to Connor.

"Stand back children" Connor said in his best announcers voice "as the great Connor Stoll prepares to shoot his target. Will he make it? Or will he be beat by Mitchell, the lame son of Aphrodite? We'll find out! Right after these messages. Oww! Watch it Mitchell!" Mitchell had grabbed anouther bow and hit Connor with it. "You don't have to be so violent" Connor said. He rubbed his head where the bow had hit him.

"Are your messages over?" Travis asked. "I don't think the hunters are very happy with us for stealing their bows."

Connor looked over at the hunters "shoot. Commercial break over!" He grabbed the bow amd shot it at the target. It bounced off a tree and flew over to the Athena cabin. There was a scream then a crashing sound.

Mitchell grinned "see! I won!"

The entire Athena cabin came out side and over to the archery area.

"I never said where the target was!" Connor yelled as he ran away from the Athena kids.

Mitchell shook his head. He agreed with Travis, h never shoot have challenger Connor.

* * *

**sup people! I'm back! Sorry I don't get to post this week end. It was crazy! Anyway hope you liked this one. Not my best work but I had fun.**

**peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 (part one!)

I am to observant! Hey have you ever seen that picture before?

Connor was sitting at the Hermes table with his siblings. Travis was sitting next to him talking, what he was talking about, the world may never know.

"Connor," Travis said poking his brother in the arm "Connor. Connor!" He finally yelled.

"What the heck?" Connor said "you don't have to yell."

"Yeah I do. I've been saying your name or the last 10 minuets. How are you so- Connor? Connor? Ae you even listening? I swear you are the least observant person I know!"

"I am too observant! Hey have you seen that picture before?"

"Yes!" Travis said to his younger brother " it's been there for years!"

"How come I never noticed it before?"

"I'm just going to ignore you and carry on with breakfast."

"Your loss." Connor said tearing his eyes away from the painting. "'Cause I just ad the best idea ever."

"What?" Travis said.

"We need to get revenge. On Nico."

* * *

**Definatly not my best work. But give me a break people. I'm sick and have absolutely no motivation to write. I promise they will get longer soon. At least as soon as standards are over. **

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4 (part two!)

**Two things on one night! Impressive right? Hope you like it!**

* * *

I don't wait for karma to come around and bite you. I made it myself. It's called sweet revenge.

Nico di Angelo was sitting reading a book. There was something majorly wrong with that. Now you may not see how this is a problem, but Connor and Travis sure did. He was reading the Book of Stolls, the book that had all of their great pranking secrets. The son of hades had taken it the night before after he heard them talking about it. That was a mistake on his part.  
Nico had no idea that they were behind him. He was completely absorbed in the book. It was genius! Who knew the Stolls actually had brains?  
The Connor ran off to get the main things needed for the prank. Something sure to make Nico scream.  
Travis went into the Aphrodite cabin. No he was not insane. It was completely nessasary. They needed all the pink stuff they could find.  
The two brothers met outside their cabin, a few yard away from where Nico was reading their book.  
Nico, still complealty oblivious to what was going on, got to the most recent page in the book. One that included a plan to dump pink stuff on a certain con of the god of the dead... There was a snap behind him. He spun around wishing he had his sword.  
Connor and Travis tipped the bucket of pink paint and make up on to Nico. Ounce the cloud of pink had disappeared, a very angry demigod was revealed.  
"What. The. Hades. Was. That. For?" Nico asked angrily.  
"We didn't wait for karma!" Connor yelled"we made it ourselves! And it's called revenge!"  
Nico glared at them "you are so dead."

* * *

**what did you think? REVEIW and tell me!**

**peace!**


End file.
